1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to releasably mutually-adherent laminar materials, which may be in sheet or strip form. It provides the combination of two such laminae which have mutually compatible properties such that they are strongly adherent one to the other when pressed into intimate surface contact, without the use of an adhesive or mechanical means, but which can readily and repeatedly be separated and pressed back into mutually-adhering relationship.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have been many proposals by which two laminar sheets can be caused to adhere without the use of an adhesive. Apart from the use of mechanical means, such as a Velcro-like surface formation, these either rely on electrostatic attraction or on atmospheric pressure with the air excluded from between the contacting surfaces.